Dead Weight/Issue 31
This is the thirty-first issue of Dead Weight titled "Drink To That". It was published November 14th, 2019. Previously on Dead Weight... The group were forced to stop their horses, hopping off and making their way over to the boy. Tanya inspected him, looking for his major injuries in an attempt to save him. “What do you think you’re doing?!” Jamie called out. “Tanya, is he—“ Abreham was cut off by the boy leaping to his feet, knocking Tanya off her feet. He grabbed the top half of his spear and bounced back, holding his spear out in defense. “What is going on?” Katie asked, looking around she noticed the group of children beginning to surround them. “Guys.” Robbie blurted. The group of five became ten, became twenty as they made their way from the nearby grass and buildings. Some approaching their horses, the majority surrounding the group as they stared on in seemingly defeat. A blonde girl, seemingly no older than fourteen, stepped out from the others. Story There was still flecks of ash in the air. It gave a warm sensation that created an almost summer-like feel. Strange, as the sleet had been present for several days now, on and off like a clogged tap. The world couldn’t decide if it was winter or summer and the surrounding area had been completely cleared of sleet, anyways. The young blonde pushed her gun into her side, staring down Katie as she let her grip loosen on the weapon. Her hand was blackened with ash, streaks from the melting snow washing some of it away. Some of the surrounding children closed in on the unattended horses, Jacob looked around and raised his gun in defense. Katie caught him at the side of her eye and gave him a glare. “Enough, Jacob.” She spoke, taking a step towards the teenager in front of her. “Who are you?” “I could ask you the same question.” The teenager replied, gripping at her gun again at the movement. “This is our territory.” “You’re from the school?” Grace spoke out, the teenager looking towards her and giving a simple nod. It was, but, “Not anymore,” She spoke, bitterness laced her tongue. She looked back to Katie, “Someone burnt it down. Who are you? Back to finish what you started?!” “We--” “I’ve seen you before,” The teenager didn’t waste time in hearing what Katie had to say. “Around these areas, what were you doing here?!” “We didn’t do this.” Katie sternly explains, trying to squeeze her side of the story into the conversation. “We’ve been in contact with the school for months, you cut off communications. We came to find out what was going on.” The young girl just looked on at her, looming her vision behind Katie. She wasn’t as tall as her, but from her unmoving stature she could easily see the rest of the opposing group. “What is your name?” The young girl asked, wavering her hand in a vague gesture towards the group. “I am Katie Hamilton. From Drewryville.” Katie extends her arm, holding her hand out. “We come in peace.” “Kaaitlyn.” The teenager replies, grasping Katie’s hand. She shook lightly, but her grip with firm. “I’ve heard Drewryville. I guess you do come in peace,” She lets go of Katie’s hand and turns to the girl standing just a few feet behind her, “Shame.” the girl puts her gun away. “Can you tell us what happened here, Kaaitlyn?” Katie asks. “Isn’t it obvious? We were attacked.” She snaps, peering at the group members once again. “Are you here to help? Because if you aren’t we don’t have anything to give to you. Even if you took it forcefully,” she stops her eyes on Robbie. “And it’s not like you can help us anyway.” “What?” Robbie butts in, feeling targeted. He felt an uncertain rage in his stomach. His skin started to feel unnecessary hot. Grace peered over to him, eyebrow raised. Kaaitlyn brushed this off, moving on. She looked back to Katie, “So, what is it?” “We want to help, who attacked you?” “I think it was that army everybody had been so worried about.” She turned over her shoulder, back to the girl next to her. The girl adjusted her weight, clasping her hands behind her back. “What was his name, Andy?” “Patrick.” Andy responded, Katie mouthed curses in response. “Hey, that’s the same guy you were telling us about.” Tanya directs at Katie, but she appears to ignore her. “He’s a cunt.” Kaaitlyn stated as though it were obvious. “Yeah, thought it would be him.” Katie nods. Devastated. Around them, the kids seem to disperse. Going back to whatever hole they had been hiding in. Waiting for the next person to come along their path. They were quiet. Too quiet. “We’re going to bring these people back,” Kaaitlyn told Andy. “Can you go ahead and tell the rest of our people?” Andy nodded, collecting her spear. “Sure.” And with that, she turned and promptly left. Kaaitlyn looked back to Katie, taking a deep breath. “Are you ready to meet The Future Kind?” ---- Trudging through the winter landscape, the group followed behind Kaaitlyn and a variety of her friends. Or followers? Tanya wasn’t one hundred percent sure, neither was anyone, really. She looks around the group, nobody really saying anything in several minutes since they started walking. She spots the boy she had tried to help earlier, looking at him with suspicion. He didn’t seem injured. She tries to subtly quicken her pace until she was almost walking beside him. “So what was that all about? Lying on the ground?” She asks, looking down at his leg. Jacob and Abreham listen in too, curious as he had no visible injuries. His walking wasn’t limped. He was completely fine. “I’m fine,” The young boy told them, grinning slightly. He was proud of his acting. “It was just a distraction.” “Deception, more like.” Jacob spoke with annoyance. “It was smart.” Tanya adds quietly, earning another grin from the prick-eared boy. “My name is Charlie.” He tells them, although Jacob had already stopped listening. Only Tanya and Abreham were paying enough attention to catch his name and properly remember it before the day ended. They introduce themselves also, stating their name. “How old are you, Charlie?” Abreham asks. “Sixteen, sir, old enough to drive now.” Tanya smiled. She hadn’t thought about small victories for a while. Learning how to drive being one of the mundane things that she took for granted now. Who would teach the future generations how to drive? Hell, would the future generations even have time to drive? Would they even have cars?! Tanya zoned out of the conversation very quickly. It made her sad, but she couldn’t stop herself thinking about sad things sometimes. At the back of the group, Robbie and Grace followed behind. Robbie’s body still felt that hot, tingly way. Although it was subsiding now, he had no idea where it came from. It was like a hot rage was bubbling inside of him like magma in a volcano. He couldn’t explain it, not even to himself. “I told you that you didn’t have to come.” Grace says. “Well maybe I had listened to you. I could be sleeping instead of being harassed by little kids.” “She wasn’t harassing you.” She tells him, blowing a stray hair from her face. She peered at him briefly to see his reaction, his face screwed in a subtle way, but it rested a moment later. “Don’t stand up for her,” Robbie spoke quietly now, looking around. “I seem to be the only one who doesn’t trust this group, anyway, at least bringing me along makes some sort of balance.” Grace stopped in her tracks at the mention of distrust, Robbie hadn’t even noticed until he had finished his sentence and looked to her for a response. Confused, he turned towards her. She stared at him with near disgust. “What? Am I not allowed to have my doubts?” He asks coldly. “I just don’t like the way you’ve been acting recently.” She steps towards him, causing him to reel in slightly. “And you never have had your doubts.” “What the hell are you talking about?” “Remember when we first met? You were so keen.” “Let’s not do this--” “You shook my hand, you didn’t try anything funny.” Robbie looks down, not daring to look her in the eye. She was right, but he’d never let her know that. At least not right now. “That feels like years ago.” He merely says. “It’s still you, Robbie,” She spoke with reassurance. Attempting to break through a wall that felt so indestructible. “We invited you in, and you didn’t bat an eye. In hindsight that could’ve gone down really badly for you,” She laughs inwardly to herself involuntarily. “You were the most trusting guy I’d ever come across.” “Yeah, until you met Abreham.” Robbie weakly jokes. “Oh yeah, that guy was cracking jokes with a random group he’d just met.” A light giggle escaped her lips, and Robbie’s lips cracked a small, but distinguishable smile. Even though he wasn’t looking at her, Grace could see that smile. “It’s not like he had a choice, but still. We could’ve been cannibals.” “You’d never be a cannibal. Maybe Sabrina, but not you.” “That’s a compliment, thank you.” Robbie holds out his hand. He turns his head towards the group who were still walking without them. “Come on.” He tells her, his lips tight. Face seemingly hardening again. She takes his hand fondly. “You’ll be okay.” She whispers to him. He squeezes her hand tightly in a silent response. As though speaking was too hard right now. He was like a patient lying in a coma, having escaped the burning of his house and the death of his whole family. He was still there, surely. He had to be, he was breathing but not quite alive yet. The only thing he could do was squeeze his loved ones hand as speaking was too hard. Any word would trigger tears that would break his walls down. So they followed behind again, his eye twitched momentarily. Pathetic. Nobody cares about you. She’s lying to you. Liar. Liar. LIAR. ---- They finally arrived. In front of them was a seemingly bustling group of small children and quickly maturing adolescents. Still children in their own right, but hardening to the hardships of the world and the people around them. Where they lived wasn’t perfect, it was still in dire need of work and even seemed destroyed itself. But they made it what they needed. A home. “This is us,” Kaaitlyn explained. “About thirty of us managed to flee the school before it went to absolute shit.” A woman walks towards her, carrying a small infant in her hands. Kaaitlyn appears to panic, looking around before taking the baby in her arms. Tanya looks down at them with sadness. “Thank you, Casey.” We need your help,” Katie tells Kaaitlyn. “We can give you supplies, whatever you might need. But we need you to help us keep Patrick at bay. It’s only a matter of time before he comes for us, too.” “You’re going to tell me everything you know about him. As a child, do you think I was involved in shit? I wasn’t. I heard a few things here and there, like he’s fucking insane for example.” “You could say that.” “And we’re going to come back to your place. Wherever it is, we want to know what we’re working with,” Kaaitlyn passed the baby to Charlie. “If you hadn’t noticed, we’ve got children as young as a few months here. A year at most. But that won’t slow us down.” “You can come back with us, we’d be happy to invite you into our walls. Maybe you could bring your whole group with you if you need someplace safe.” Katie suggests, continuing to peer around the area. “No. We’ve already discussed that. Finding a new place to call home? Being inside walls is just not an option, not anymore. We’ll figure something out at some point, but not now.” “Kaaitlyn,” Andy approached again. “I want to come with you when you go with them to Drewryville.” “Good, I was hoping to bring some of you with me.” Flake leans over to Katie as the children discussed their options. “She’s like a mini version of you.” He tells her. She turns away to roll her eyes. “You’re probably right. I can see it.” Kaaitlyn turns back to the others. “I don’t think we should waste anymore time. The sooner we get Druckson avenged, the sooner we can move on with our lives.” “Are you sure about this, Katie?” Jacob quietly asks. Jamie nudges him gently. “Of course I am, stop being so worried.” She snaps. “I’ll round up a group of my own and then we can go.” Kaaitlyn tells them. ---- The room was darkened by the thick curtains that drape over the window. It wasn’t even that late, but for Molly it was nearenough the end of the day. Sally pulled the covers up, tucking the tiny child into the large king bed with blankets stretched to her chin. They could go even further if they wanted, but Molly didn’t complain, she was already half asleep and sighed blissfully. She felt safer in her bed as opposed to anywhere else. Even though this bed wasn’t really her bed. Sally backed out of the room, being sure that Molly wouldn’t stir in the darkness and again become frightened by the world. Outside, Bri leaned against the cream coloured wall. “Baby sitting?” She asks as Sally closes the door behind her. “Only until Abreham gets back.” “Is it his kid? I haven’t seen any black people with her.” “Adoption, probably. It’s not fair, losing your family like this. “Oh, yeah,” Bri realised, averting her gaze. “Children don’t belong in this world.” Sally swallowed hard. The words hit her like a train. She knew Bri was right, but couldn’t accept it as fact. “They still deserve a chance,” She tells her, “but you’re right.” And then Sally began to cry. Burying her face into her hands, she used her pinky fingers to try and ease tears away but they couldn’t help but fall. “I’m such an idiot.” “Sally?” Bri hesitates, opening her arms to hug her but not sure what to do. Sally decided for her, falling into her. Bri rested her hands on Sally’s back and squeezed her softly as comfort. “Are you okay?” Sally shook her head. She couldn't stop herself from bubbling, but somehow the words just fell out of her mouth without any hesitation: “I’m pregnant.” Her legs turned to jelly and she felt as though she could no longer stand, but Bri kept her standing. “I don’t know what to do.” She confessed, clinging to Bri for support. “Connor’s?” Was Bri’s first question, although it was obvious. Sally just nodded into her chest. Bri felt upset, not only for Sally but for the baby growing inside her. Much like Molly, it had no father and in such a daunting world, who could say if it would have a mother? Or a life of its own? That poor baby. She thought to herself. ---- Melissa entered the apartment. It was empty except for Carlos, who sat upright, back straightened and facing away from her as she approached. She wasn’t even sure that he heard her come in. The fire was crackling, and he seemed to be looking down. It wasn’t until she made her way over that the guitar he was holding came into her view. It was purple, barely scratched or dirtied. Although Carlos could’ve taken great care of it before even deciding to play it. “Hey,” she smiled, looking over the purple instrument. “What’s this?” “I was looking around. I don’t think anyone has actually looked through this house that well.” He replied, strumming at one of the stings with his fingernail. “I used to play in High School, remember I told you?” “Yeah, of course I remember.” She sits opposite him, “Maybe you can play tonight.” “Tonight? What’s happening tonight?” He looked at her briefly before returning his gaze to the strings. “Nothing yet, but I found some drinks. I was wondering if we could get together, all of us, maybe celebrate getting here or something. It would be nice. Just to relax.” She suggests, shrugging her shoulders at her own idea. “It sounded fun. I can’t remember the last time I got drunk.” “It is a good idea.” He tells her, sitting the guitar beside him. He stands up, moving over towards her and propping himself down. “So,” he cleared his throat. “You told the others we had plans. What exactly are they?” He sounded clueless, but at the same time, deep down, he knew what she wanted to do. She grins at him in response, gripping at his brown, leather jacket with her forefinger and thumb. “Well, everybody we know is busy, so I thought we could get busy ourselves.” She lowers her voice, leaning in and placing a gentle kiss on his lips. Effortlessly, she pushes the jacket off of his body and straddles on top of him. “Look what I got.” She pulls the box of condoms from her back pocket. “You know keeping them in your jeans isn’t good for them,” Carlos commented. “You know, the friction…” “Well baby maybe they’re just getting prepared.” He kissed her this time, and she kissed back. Sex occurs. ---- Drewryville. The scavenging group finally returned with their reinforcements. Thankfully, welcomed by the active community. “Mind if I take a look around?” Kaaitlyn asks, standing with Andy, Casey and Charlie by her side. Katie nods. “Of course, I’m sure there’d be someone who’d be willing to give you a tour.” “No. We’ll go on our own.” She looks around, “If that’s alright with you.” “That’s no problem. I want you to feel safe here.” “Me too.” Kaaitlyn turned to her friends, gesturing for them to follow her. They leave, and Katie turns to Jamie. “Keep an eye on them, yeah?” She tells her. Jamie nods. Jacob looks over at them. “Want me to go with you?” Jacob asks her, Jamie shakes her head. “No, It’s fine.” Jamie walks away, Jacob folding his arms in a way that made him seem like a child. Petty over not getting the toy they wanted. Katie nods, thankful at Jamie’s response. “What are we looking for exactly?” Andy asks Kaaitlyn, her hands shoved in her hoodie pocket to ward off the cold. “Nothing specific. I just want to get to grips with how many people we have. Because our fight won’t be easy.” “Yeah, you’re right. We don’t have to do this, though. We can just walk away, right?” “He’ll find us eventually, and this place too. I doubt we can let this go. And why would we?” They turn a corner, a cobbled street in front of them with the pharmacy and storage buildings. Kaaitlyn stops in her tracks, presumably to observe her surroundings. Charlie kept walking but Kaaitlyn whistles quietly to attract his attention back to the corner. She bites her inner lip, attempting to make her hiding less obvious. She holds at the corner of the nearest building and pushes herself into it as she gazes over at the women walking out of a building across from them. Hesitantly, her bites her lip watching Bri and Sally wander until they disappear behind another building. “Kaait, are you okay?” Charlie asks. Kaaitlyn snaps out of her watchfulness, brushing her hands against the thighs of her jeans. “Yes. I’m fine.” However, she made a mental note to make a visit later that day… ---- He was on top of her. Their couch was designed to fold out into a sofa bed, yet they’d resorted to fucking on the tiny, unfolded space instead of taking the time to create a better space. Or even better, take each other to the bedroom. They were so stupidly in love. And Melissa laughed at that. “What’s so funny?” Carlos asked, leaning down until their chests touched and gave themselves a minute to breathe. He sunk his face into the crook of her neck. “Nothing, you just look embarrassed when you’re on top.” She admitted. “Well there’s no need to be mean!” Carlos raised his head again, pulling himself up straight. And they continued. Having fun. So much fun they didn’t even realise someone had pushed open the front door. “Carlos I think I saw the others coming b--” Sabrina stopped in her tracks. There was a brief moment of panic. Their eyes met. His and hers. They definitely knew what was going on. Horrific. Absolutely horrific. “I’m so sorry--” Sabrina turned to leave. “Sabrina--” Carlos tumbled off the couch. Out of her sight but definitely not out of her mind. Melissa lay lying down as she attempted to muffle a giggle, hidden by the couch’s back thankfully. Sabrina quickly made her way out of the premise. She hadn’t seen a lot but it was enough. His tan chest. Sticky black hair. “Ew.” She shuddered to herself. She ran off before he even had a chance to see where she went. “Now you look embarrassed.” Melissa commented. ---- “You just let these kids in?” Lexy seemed mad. Katie didn’t blame her, but they needed someone to rely on and The Future Kind were their only quick option. At least the couple were alone, where their true colours could shine. “It was our only choice.” Katie argued. “We could’ve handled it on our own, who knows what they could do.” “They’re just kids.” “Kids who are capable of surviving on their own. Who knows what they’ve done to survive. Have you ever read Lord of The Flies? This is pretty much that, just a little different.” “Don’t be over dramatic.” “But I’m right, aren’t I?! I’m right! You’re scared this might blow up in your face but you have to keep up the facade because you really, REALLY want it to work.” “And what about it?!” Katie replies sarcastically. “You’re literally going to be Piggy!” “I never read the book, Lexy!” Their fight appeared to be turning more comical than serious, but they both kept it up. Silence fell upon the room for a moment. Lexy scowled at nothing as she avoided eye contact with her wife. “Listen,” Katie eventually spoke. “We need these kids. They’re tough. They can give us the information we want.” Lexy listened unwillingly. “I trust Kaaitlyn. She seems reasonable. At a price, maybe, but her and her group could be a great ally.” Katie had moved over now, taking Lexy in her arms and Lexy didn’t fight back. “What if you’re Roger and I’m Piggy.” Lexy frowned. “I haven’t read the book.” Katie repeated herself. “It doesn’t matter.” Katie kissed the top of her head. “Do you trust me?” “Of course I do. I’m sorry.” “The newcomers have invited us to a little celebration they’re having. Do you want to come along?” “No. I don’t feel like I have anything to celebrate right now.” Katie nodded understandingly. Kissing her wife again, on the lips. ---- The room was, for the most part, empty. The lights were yellow-ish and the floor was gross. But regardless, the group sat around in a circle. Pillows strewn across the floor from houses around Drewryville. A sofa tucked against the wall with a low, round table that Tanya pulled to their chosen sitting space. Carlos sat opposite Sabrina. And when the time came, he scooted towards her. “Uh uh!” She protested, shuffling away from him ever so slightly. Like she wanted him to catch her. “Sabrina, stop. Don’t be weird about it.” Carlos looked around to see if anyone was listening, which they weren’t. “You’re the one being weird! I don’t want to talk about it!” Abreham wandered in late, apologizing. “I had to make sure Molly got to sleep alright.” “Look at you, pro baby sitter.” Melissa laughed. He pulled a chair from outside, unfolding it and sitting down. “Why are you sitting on the floor?” “We were going to sit in a circle. Come on,” Sabrina tells him, breaking away from Carlos and tapping the space on the other side of her for Abreham. The clock on the wall said it was 11pm, but nobody could really tell if the clock was right. Did it move when they weren’t looking? Nobody bothered to even check. They’d almost forgotten the concept of time they had created. Bottles opened, glasses collected, alcohol poured. The night passed quickly. It was like a normal night, of normal people just hanging out. Nothing seemed any different than this time last year. Over time, they began to laugh about Sabrina’s few romantic encounters, much to her dismay. “Can we stop talking about this!” She exclaimed, shrinking in towards herself. “Aw we’re only playing, Sabby!” Grace giggled, taking the last gulp of her drink. “I remember my first kiss. Well. First kisses.” “What do you mean?” Melissa asks. “Sixteen years old playing spin the bottle, I know, lame right? Bottle stops in between this girl called Patty Gamble and a boy named… I think his name was Archie. It just stops right in the middle of them and I haven’t got a clue what to do.” Flake looks on in anticipation, “What did you do?” He asks. “I got a kiss from them both, duh!” Grace tells her. “I dated that girl for three months after that night. She kind of became a psycho during the last weeks, but she was cute.” The group laughed. “That’s such a Grace thing to do, I can picture it.” “It really was a wise move for me, I probably got more action than anyone else in that circle.” Grace turn to Robbie and pokes him on the side, causing him to jutter upwards in surprise. “When was your first kiss, you’ve been quiet all night.” Robbie looked at her suspiciously. Did she not remember? “I already told you.” He tells her, she then jumps up in realization. “Oh yeah! You’re a virgin, apparently, I forgot!” Robbie’s face beams red. “There’s no way that’s actually true, though,” Grace continues, “Is it?!” “It is true, yeah. Sorry to anyone who thought differently.” Grace looks at him in somewhat shock, but she was kind of interested. “That’s crazy--” “I kinda wanna know about you!” Abreham’s voice boomed across the rest, turning to Katie. “Why me?” Katie asks. “What’s your story?” Sally pipes up. Confident since the last time she had spoken. The alcohol must been working wonders on her mental health. At least for now. “There’s not much to say, really. I grew up in this area, I was here when it all went to hell, moved back when I was nineteen. University wasn’t for me.” “When did you get married?” She continues. “Three years after we met, me and Lexy.” Sally nodded. A silent ‘that’s nice’. The night turned into early morning. Very early morning. The sun wasn’t up but the air was that strange way of warning. The birds weren’t singing yet, but they were almost stirring in their nests. Sabrina lazily snored on the sofa, drool staining the pillow under her as her mouth hung open. She must have fallen asleep at some point. But when? She didn’t remember. Grace stumbled over, only slightly tipsy as she started collecting together the scarce remaining bottles. Clinking them together, Sabrina shook awake, startled by the sudden noise. She lazily looked up at Grace, who put the bottles in a trash bag by her feet. “Hey. What’re you doing?!” Sabrina asked as she sat up, her eyes barely open as she tried to blink away the blurriness. “Uhh. Nothing. Just trying t-to distract myself.” Grace told Sabrina as she stood from the sofa, stretching out. Sabrina approached Grace and wrapped her arms around her waist, smiling fondly as they squeezed each other in a quick hug. “Are you coming to bed?” Sabrina asked, Grace hung her head for a moment, briefly swaying. “No,” She told her, “I have to do something first.” “Okay…?” Sabrina said with hesitation and confusion, squeezing Grace’s hand, “Don’t be too long.” She tells her, turning to leave. Grace nodded, bidding goodnight to her sister as she made her way out of the room and down the hallway, almost stumbling against a chair as she made her way towards a door. The door. She knocked against the door three times, waiting for someone to answer. Thoughts running through her head about the idea she had that she didn’t even fully know she had yet. Was it too much? Was she going to ruin something incredible? Was this all just one big mistake? She waited for at least a minute, guessing nobody was inside she was about to turn away when the door swung open, Robbie leaning against it as he looked shocked to see Grace there so late at night. “Is something wrong?” He immediately asked, worry painting over his face as he spoke softly with a groggy tinge to his voice. “No. It’s--” Grace hesitated and then she stepped forwards, cupping her hands around Robbie’s face and crashing her lips against his. Their worlds spiraling into each other’s and Robbie stumbled back, letting them both enter the room as Grace used her foot to kick the door shut. After a moment of shock, Robbie pulled Grace closer to him, his hand resting on the small of her back. For that one night everything and everyone around them disappeared like ghosts in the sunlight. The heat of the moment whisking them away to a new world of hope and life. The weeks, the months, the years of pain and hardship suddenly melting at the touch of Grace Berry as Robbie Starn crashed into a place he’d never visited before. For one night, they were whole. “Hit me like a kick drum love me like we're still young we're older but we're still the same baby take my pain away take my pain away - Anarbor ---- Cast Main *Drew Van Acker as Robbie Starn *Allie Lewis as Grace Berry *Brooke Hyland as Sabrina Berry *Imogen Poots as Sally Middleton *Liam Hemsworth as Flake *Josh Pudleiner as Carlos *Melissa Kirk as Melissa *Andrea Boehkle as Bri *Jackson Rathbone as Abreham *Eliza Taylor as Katie Supporting *Q'orianka Kilcher as Tanya *Ariana Greenblatt as Molly *Song Min-ho as Jacob *Solána Imani Rowe as Jamie Recurring *Emily Browning as Lexy *Harley Bird as Amanda *Hannah Murray as Friday *Jenna Louise Coleman as Cassie *Brighton Sharbino as Kaaitlyn Guest *Unknown as Pig *Katherine McNamara as Athena *Jason Bateman Patrick Trivia *The song featured at the end of the issue is "Take My Pain Away" by Anarbor Category:Dead Weight Category:Dead Weight Issues Category:Issues